


Falling Snow

by Mielst



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kinda, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielst/pseuds/Mielst
Summary: Red and other crewmembers land on Polus.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Falling Snow

Today was the day they fell. 

The snow was a growing heap on their head. 

They went to the weather node, did the repairs.

The alarm went off - someone was dead.

Accusing fingers, and fearful glares.

The wind was howling with the choir of voices:

“I’m voting Red,” “Red’s presence is pointless.”

Thus Red was led to the boiling earth;

Last taste of snow, and lingering promises.

Green stood by and watched, no word was uttered.

Red recalled how Green said: “We’ll go together!

I don’t want to be slaughtered.”

But where did it land them? 

In ether.

Down under.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired a bit... decided to share this.


End file.
